A Warrior's Path
by CASJ
Summary: Set in the limbo between Fading Echoes and Night Whispers, this is a tale of sudden knowledge and reckoning. A tale in which cats find themselves and unearth their destinies.


Tendrils of mist curled delicately from the thin film of water, the elusive vapours coating everything in a blanket of delicate dewdrops like angel's tears. The gentle falls cascaded into the pool below, beating a steady tattoo on the otherwise calm surface. It was Moonhigh, and the great silver beacon had reached its zenith, its face reflected by the Moonpool with remarkable, almost ethereal, clarity. A grey furred she-cat sat on one side of the pool, starlight glistening in her eyes and casting a pale pallor across her entire being as if she were not quite there. Scattered around her was a host of other felines, all sharing the same look of anxiety that pricked at her heart like the thorn of a bramble. Setting her jaw, she spoke, her voice rough in its utterance,

"The dark forces are rising,"

Despite the apparent ominous undertone resonating beneath her words, an old tom with a pelt the colour of the night scoffed at her,

"So we've noticed, Yellowfang, but not even we know yet what trouble this brings for the Clans. The only thing about which we are certain, is that it is bigger then anything that has ever come to pass in the forest before,"

A murmur of agreement spread amongst the tense, upturned faces and Yellowfang dipped her head to the old tom,

"You are right, Nighstar. The prophecy was not even uttered by a Starclan warrior's mouth,"

More mews of agreement, followed by a suddenly impatient snort. A light-coloured tabby in the back row flicked his tail dismissively,

"Talk of the prophecy is all well and good, but I thought we gathered here to discuss _them_,"

Yellowfang blinked at the tom, her expression unreadable, before lifting her flattened face in a sweeping gesture that included every individual in the starry ranks of cats. Her jaws parted and she spoke,

"Crookedstar is right; we have gathered together every clear-minded Starclan warrior to discuss the strangers whose pawsteps glow with knowledge. I fear they will reveal too much to the young cats that hold the power of the stars in their paws,"

"We cannot allow them to enter the forest! It is too risky, especially if they come to hold sway within the clans," a striped tabby tom argued his point with feeling, blinking every so often to remind himself that he could. Many cats nodded their heads in agreement, some even glaring pointedly at Yellowfang as if daring her to contradict them. She returned their gazes levelly, though her lashing tail gave away her mood,

"You are right, it is far too risky. What do you suggest, Longtail? Do we send an omen to warn the clans of their arrival in the forest?"

Clearly surprised at gaining Yellowfang's support so quickly, Longtail spoke with more authority then he previously had, "I don't know what we should do but, under no circumstances, should they be allowed to enter the forest,"

"You are wrong, Longtail,"

Several heads turned as one, facing the direction from where the new voice had come. Picking her way down the stone path came a supple, blue-furred she-cat flanked by two other warriors. Further away, a Riverclan tom rolled his eyes, though he seemed to lean forward slightly as though he were anticipating something.

"Bluestar, what are you trying to say?" Yellowfang's voice was shocked.

"You know that she is right, Yellowfang, so why deny it?" A pretty spotted tortoiseshell female spoke up from Bluestar's left flank.

"As usual, it's Thunderclan who makes the final decision. I'm starting to wonder why half of us even bother turning up,"

Bluestar's head whipped around to face the cat who had spoken, but other Thunderclan warriors were already rising to her defence.

"You are being unjust, we meet as equals,"

"That's not true, Leopardstar!"

The speckled tabby snarled but was quieted by Bluestar's stern glance.

"You know as well as I that we make no decisions without the rest of Starclan's approval. We left Clan boundaries behind with our final breath,"

Leopardstar merely narrowed her eyes, though the gesture seemed to satisfy Bluestar and she turned back to the waiting cats,

"I do not believe that we should interfere. After all, the knowledge of these cats are parallel to our own knowledge and we do not know if revealing certain things to the Three would help or harm them. If the strangers are as wise as I have foreseen, then they will know how much is too much,"

Many cats yowled their agreement, but Leopardstar's grumbling was still loud enough to hear,

"Bluestar, has it not occurred to you that Longtail may be right? It would be too easy for cats of their _type_ to wrest power right from under the leader's noses,"

"True enough, but I still do not think it is right for us to interfere, besides, the Three are all cats from Thunderclan and so it is Spottedleaf's and my decision to make. We are both ready to take full responsibility for the consequences our actions bring,"

Spottedleaf, the small tortoishell at Bluestar's side, flicked an ear in acknowledgement of her leader's words. Leopardstar growled indignantly and, for a moment, it looked like she was about to claw Bluestar with the encouragement of some disgruntled cats who had not been pleased by Bluestar's remark that the cats of the mysterious prophecy were all from Thunderclan. However, the Riverclan tom that had rolled his eyes at Bluestar's approach spoke up, his voice strong and authoritive,

"Bluestar is right; it is Thunderclan's decision to make,"

Leopardstar was cowed at first but, when she realised who had spoken, she spat at him with a voice full of contempt,

"Why am I not surprised? We all know where your loyalties lie, Oakheart,"

Oakheart flinched and pain flashed so briefly in Bluestar's eyes that it was as though it were never there. When she spoke, her voice was strong and pure and it was clear that she had made her final choice,

"Enough! I have made my option clear. We will allow the strangers to enter the forest but we will keep close eyes upon them during their stay,"

She dipped her head to Yellowfang who had watched the exchange with growing anger, and then to the other starry cats before flicking her tail to gather her followers and heading back over the waterfall. As if on cue, the remaining cats melted away from the Moonpool, seeming to dissolve in midair and leaving behind only the steady trickle of the water. Close by, two figures threaded their way between the trees, ears pricked warily as they scanned the new territory for prey or trouble.


End file.
